


Summer of '69

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Academia, All Three Are Touching, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Poe Did It At 17, Crack, Crack Relationships, Did I Mention This is Preylo?, Dom!Ben, F/M, Female Gaze, Like For Real This is Preylo, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Reylo, OT3, Poe's a Switch, Preylo, Rey's Just Happy to Be There, Smut, This Is One Hundred Percent Preylo Trash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unnecessary Name Drops of My Favorite Dead White Male Authors, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As it turns out, Ben and Poe used to bang.That's hot, Rey thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919194) by [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever). 

_Oh when I look back now_  
_That summer seemed to last forever_  
_And if I had the choice_  
_Yeah, I'd always want to be there_  
_Those were the best days of my life_

_It was the summer, the summer, summer of '69._

-Bryan Adams

Hux hasn’t made a coherent point in more than 43 minutes. Most of the attendees at this snake-bitten conference have long since moved on to their phone activity of choice. Finn, directly to Ben’s left, is watching YouTube videos on mute. Amir Ackbar, to Ben’s right, is playing Candy Crush. 

Ben is better than them. His department paid for this retreat. It did not send them all to this lovely seaside town and then lock them inside a windowless conference room so that they could play with their phones. Ben is going to listen to Hux, he is going to take notes, and when he returns to Pittsburgh and sends a memorandum to their department chair summarizing Hux’s presentation, he is going to get Hux fired.

But his phone vibrates in his pocket, and he is grateful for the chance to check his messages.

_SwifterPickerUpper has shared Imprints_Summer_Camp_AU.doc with you._

What the fuck?

Ben is vaguely aware of the existence of AirDrop, but he’s never used the feature on his phone. He can’t imagine who sent it to him. Technologically-savvy the German and Russian literature departments are not. 

Ben clicks the file to download it and open it in Notes. What he reads leaves him stunned. 

_…Kylo dragged his tongue across Jake’s gland, eliciting a low moan from his omega. “Shhh. I’ve got you,” he whispered. “I’ll make it good for you.” _

Ben looks up from his phone to see Rey staring at him, her eyes as round as saucers and expression horrified.

Oh no. She must have gotten it too. Had SwifterPicker…whoever it was…sent it to everyone?

Ben slowly scans the room. Finn has his hand over his mouth and appears to be reading the same “story” that Ben got. Ackbar has a Samsung and has not interrupted his Candy Crushing. Looking past Rey…

Dameron. It has to be Dameron. The man is looking right at Rey, and his expression is delighted. He makes a finger gun at her as Ben narrows his eyes. 

Why is Dameron distributing weird smut at their conference? The guy’s been a poorly contained bundle of sexual energy since they were fourteen, but it’s not like him to be indiscreet. 

Nobody else has ever found out about that summer at soccer camp after junior year, after all. 

Soccer camp. Wasn’t the title of this bizarre gay erotica about soccer camp? Stomach sinking, Ben scrolls through the doc again.

_“I can’t be quiet,” Jake gasped as he kissed the line of beauty marks leading down into Kylo’s jersey. “The counselors will hear us.” _

_Kylo slid two fingers into Jake’s mouth, gasping as he nipped the calluses formed from Kylo’s long hours as a goalie, throwing balls under the hot Florida sun…_

Oh god. It’s about soccer camp. It’s a goddamn twisted retelling of that summer Ben and Poe banged against all surfaces vertical, horizontal, arboreal, and pedagogical. Poe has to be obsessed. 

Ben closes his eyes momentarily, wondering what he’s going to do about this. He returns to the document, reading more. 

_Kylo’s big hands trembled only a little as he slid Jake’s track pants down over his slender hips. He pressed his face against Jake’s gland…_

Ben’s brain is still stuttering against the word ‘gland,’ and so it takes him longer than it should to realize that he’s harder than he’s been since he was eighteen.

He adjusts himself covertly, but his hope that no one has discerned his involvement is dashed when he meets Rey Jackson’s eyes again. She looks at him, looks over to Poe, then looks back. Her cheeks are a flaming red and she is holding her phone down against the conference table as though she can press it through the marble and destroy it. 

Ben doesn’t know what he wants to do about Poe, but he knows that his most pressing problem is the beautiful assistant professor who appears to be praying for instant death.

* * *

“When I told you that Solo and I used to bang, I didn’t realize that it would move you to create such _art_,” Poe says to her as Rey tries to flee back to her hotel room. Where she will begin searching for a new job. In a new university. In a new country. In a new _field._ God, Russian literature’s got to be useful for something else other than teaching undergrads how to be more creative in plagiarizing essays on Notes from the Underground. Perhaps she is qualified to sort mail, or take customer service calls, or serve tea in a tuberculosis ward. Anything that will get her away from Poe and Ben.

The first of these two appears to be pursuing her down the hallway. 

She pretends she can’t hear him and walks faster, but he catches up.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, I think it’s great! I love hearing about how hot I look naked,” he smirks. 

Rey stops long enough to shoot him a dirty look. He holds up his phone and shows her a section from a particularly spicy scene where Kylo ties Jake to his bunk with tube socks. 

“But how did you decide which one of us was the alpha? Was it a coin flip? Am I the omega because I’ve got a nice ass? I can be very bossy in bed. I could be the alpha.”

Poe is definitely the omega, Rey thinks. 

Poe finally absorbs her stink eye and raises his hands. “Or, you know, I can take orders.”

Rey puts her hands over her face. “I’m sorry I shared that with everyone in the class. I really didn’t mean to publish your private business to the world.” 

“What _were _you trying to do, anyway?” Poe asks, striking a pose against the door of the hallway supply closet. 

“Send it to Finn,” Rey says, realizing that she is only digging herself in deeper. “He’s my beta reader.”

“Your-“

“He edits it. Before I publish it.” 

Poe’s smile is getting wider. “You’re cheating on your Bulgakov biography with the romance market?” 

Rey sighs. There’s no reason not to tell Poe everything. He could just run her handle through a search engine, anyway. 

“There’s an online community where we write about the Omegaverse. It’s, um. It’s hard to explain. But it’s just for fun. It’s a hobby.” 

Poe’s face is now fairly predatory, all white teeth.

“Dr. Rey Jackson. You are telling me that you write weird, pseudo-scientific erotica as a hobby? With Dr. Storm?” 

Rey nods miserably.

Poe tilts his head and leans forward. “Why haven’t we all had sex yet?” 

Rey shoves him away reflexively. 

“Shut up. We work together.” 

Poe makes an airy wave of his hand. A trifle, his expression says. “Technically we only work _near _each other. It’s going to take more than one retreat to get the Germans and the Slavicists to unite. This little conference was a sheer power grab by Dr. Snoke, and everyone knows it.” 

That puts her back on more solid footing with the usual departmental politics. 

“I agree. But I talked to the registrar, and they’re not even combining the course catalog next semester. I think I’m safe from the Dark Side for at least one more semester.”

“You know, even speaking from the perspective of Germanic Studies, it’s hard to see you as the good guys when you’re making the students read _Cancer Ward_,” Poe says, and Rey relaxes further. She scoffs at him. _Cancer Ward _is elegant and readable. Not like that heavy Teutonic crap Poe and Ben peddle down the hall. 

“You and Ben and I should all talk about it afterwards,” he continues. 

Rey has almost turned to go at this point, but she freezes. 

“After…?” she says. 

“After we get drinks tonight. I mean, I’ve got to explain to him that I didn’t broadcast the horniest details of our summer o’ love to the whole conference, and don’t you think alcohol will help smooth that conversation?” Poe winks as he says this.

Rey’s throat is drier than a Russian sense of humor. 

“Seven o’clock at the hotel bar,” Poe tells her. “I hear low cut dresses are good for explaining. And other things.” 

* * *

At 6:30 promptly, Poe slides into the barstool next to Ben, sniffing his drink and grimacing when he determines that it contains nothing but rye whiskey, devoid of so much as a maraschino cherry. 

“Thanks for meeting me,” Poe tells Ben with a wink, motioning for the bartender to bring him something with a little more sugar in it. 

Ben frowns into his drink. “Well. I mean, obviously us talking is a little overdue.” 

Poe bats his eyes at Ben. “We talk all the time. We co-wrote that article on misotheist influences on Prussian military decision-making last month.” 

“And that was great,” Ben says quickly. “One hundred percent, would collaborate again. But I think you know about the specific _talk _we need to have.” 

Poe grins. “Was it the glands that threw you? The lovingly detailed and slightly inaccurate description of my balls? Oh, or the butt slick? It was the butt slick that broke you, wasn’t it.” 

Ben coughs. “It’s not that that doesn’t sound so convenient…” his voice trails off. He shakes his head, clears his throat, and starts over. He has a little speech prepared, clearly. “It was a really long time ago,” Ben says in a soft voice. “I’m not saying that it wasn’t…that I’m not…but you know, I’m not that kid anymore.” 

Poe props a fist under his chin. “Ben Solo, are you trying to let me down gently?” 

Ben blushes and stares at his big hands on the bar. “I’m just saying, I don’t think I can, uh, lead you on. I’m not really looking for a relationship right now. I mean, Jesus Christ, I read that whole thing and I think I sound like a great boyfriend. I think we just…remember what it was differently.”

“Lots of incredibly hot sex?” Poe asks, all innocence.

Ben gives him half a smile. “No, I remember _that. _But did we ever actually go on a date or anything? I don’t think so.” 

Poe sighs. “You know, I don’t think so either.”

They are quiet for a minute, sipping their drinks. 

“What if I told you that it was something more like wishful thinking,” Poe says. 

Ben snorts. “How’s that,” he says.

Poe scratches his head. “It’s very meta. It’s more like—imagine there’s a beautiful woman. And she sees us. And we’re two amazingly hot guys, right? Right. Agreed. And the only thing hotter than us—and look, I am already ridiculously good-looking—is us together. Do you follow?”

Ben scrunches up his face in a look of intense concentration.

“Is that why you shared it with Dr. Jackson? You want a beautiful woman to think about it? It’s a voyeurism thing? Because it’s not right to just spring that on her.”

Poe grins. “I had permission. Trust me, Rey is a-okay with the idea of you and I banging.” 

Ben bites the inside of his cheek, twisting his mouth. “I didn’t realize the two of you had a- a something.” 

Poe’s response is a bland look that divulges nothing. “All I’m saying is that I don’t mind her thinking about you stepping on me in your soccer cleats.” 

Ben pauses. “So it’s just a fantasy, then?” 

Poe finishes his drink.

“Just a fantasy? Well, yes, in the sense that we’re gonna have to bring our own lube and I don’t want to take you to the senior prom after you chomp me between the shoulder blades. But I think the idea that we’re still very hot and good for each other is utterly realistic.” Poe’s look is expectant as he pushes back from the bar. 

Ben is clearly hesitating. Until Poe tells him, “look, we need to be somewhere a little more comfortable in five minutes.”

“Five minutes? Why’s that?” Ben asks as Poe tosses a few bills onto the bar. 

The smaller man unleashes his most brilliant grin at Ben. “Because that’s when Rey’s meeting us.” 

* * *

<Meet us back in the conference room talk there instead> Poe’s text message reads. 

The two departments have the entire floor booked, but their conference room is really a repurposed living room attached to an executive suite. Nobody could agree on who got to stay in it, and neither the Germanicists nor the Slavicists are known for quick surrenders, so the result has been an empty bedroom next to the set of rooms where they caucus and lay out the buffet meals. 

Rey swallows hard. It doesn’t bode well that Ben doesn’t want to meet at the bar. He must be really pissed. It’s not like he can get her fired--he’s in a different department, she’s tenured, and the Dean hates him—but he can raise a stink, point out how vastly inappropriate she’s been, and probably make it very uncomfortable for her at interdepartmental events. Or maybe he just wants to scold her. 

_Mmm, scolding_, the part of her brain that never quite turns off whispers as she thinks about how, exactly, Ben might see fit to chastise Poe and Rey. 

_We’ve been bad, very bad, and please tell us how we can make it up to you. Use your dirtiest words. _

Her brain is garbage. Ben is going to tell Poe to shut up about their sexy soccer sex and Rey to stop obsessing over him and learn to use a Mac. 

Rey is practicing the words of her apology when she opens the door to the windowless room where they’ve set up the A/V equipment. 

Her brain gels like vodka on ice. 

Ben’s shirt is near the front of the room. Poe’s shirt is closer to the white board. Poe’s pants dangle off of the overhead projector. Ben’s pants are around his ankles, but he’s got back against the wall to hold himself steady. 

Ben’s cock is in Poe’s mouth.

Rey’s phone slips from nerveless fingers and thuds on the carpeted floor. 

Poe is the first one to notice that she’s there, but his mouth is otherwise occupied, so he just sucks harder and gives Rey a thumbs-up with his free hand. 

Ben’s eyelashes are resting on his cheeks, but he blinks them when Rey makes a noise that manages to telegraph her combined shock, embarrassment, and arousal. 

A better person would turn around and walk out, but Rey’s gotten in touch with her dark side of late, and she figures that maybe if she’s just very quiet and very still, Ben won’t notice and throw her out.

Ben’s face is tranquil and relaxed as Poe delicately licks the head of his cock. It’s just as beautiful as Rey imagined. Ben’s body is like a marble statute carved by a particularly horny Roman, and Poe kneels before it like a pre-Raphaelite knight errant. Rey claps her hands over her mouth and tries to convey her apology for intruding with her eyes. 

Ben is giving her a serious look whose significance she is unable to decipher. He strokes a gentle hand over Poe’s curls and sighs in satisfaction. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t actually come,” he says to her, flexing his hips a little to send his cock further back into Poe’s throat. Poe doesn’t gag; he’s got this. 

Oh, Rey’s _definitely _going to be coming as soon as she gets back to her room and her set of Bad Dragon friends, but she’s unclear on what Ben thought she’d be there to do. Watch? He wants her to watch?

Is this…punishment? For getting the details wrong? Because of the two, she can now tell that Ben must engage in far more manscaping than Poe, and that Poe’s a lot more muscular than she gave him credit for, and that Ben’s…

Poe pulls off of Ben’s cock to roll Ben’s balls between his lips. 

Rey makes that shocked and horny noise again, but Ben’s groan covers the sound. Rey has to press her thighs together. Would they really mind if she discreetly stuck a hand up under her skirt? She thinks, is that really a thing they could be precious about if this were being staged with her presence in mind?

She wishes Poe would touch Ben’s cock again. He’s nuzzling Ben’s balls, giving little kittenish licks around the base, spreading Ben’s legs wider to suck at the seam beneath, but Ben’s cock is just bobbing next to Poe’s face, red and glossy and neglected, and it’s almost physically painful to Rey to see that happen. 

Rey clenches her hands so hard that her knuckles turn white. 

Ben finally looks over at her again. He wraps one hand around the base of his cock, but even though his hands are enormous, several inches are still sticking out past the edge of his hand. He gives Rey an entreating look. 

“Well,” he rumbles in his low, distinctive voice, “are you going to join in, or not?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fuckening. That's it.

While she’s written a few, Rey’s never been asked to join a threesome before. She doesn’t have a prepared answer, the way she does for “may I have an extension” (yes), “do you want to read my thesis” (no), and “can I put it in your…” (maybe, how much time have you spent downstairs?). 

But when the moment comes, she doesn’t feel a shred of doubt or indecision. This is the weird sex scenario she was born for.

The air is shockingly cold when she unwraps her dress, letting it fall to the floor next to Poe’s black briefs. She steps out of her flats and unhooks the latches of her bra, pausing when she realizes that both men are watching her avidly. Poe’s mouth has fallen open around the tip of Ben’s cock, and when Ben realizes that Poe is slacking off to stare at Rey’s bare tits, he takes a grip on the top of Poe’s head and shakes him a little by his hair. 

“Focus, Dameron,” Ben growls, making the other man snicker. Poe takes a deep breath and swallows Ben down to the hilt. 

Ben’s eyes close. 

“Thanks,” he says smoothly.

Rey tentatively approaches them. There’s not a clear angle of entry for a third person in this scenario; Poe has Ben well in hand, so to speak, and his own play area is not readily accessible. When Rey gets close enough to the two of them, Ben reaches out an arm and pulls her to his side. 

He runs his knuckles slowly up the front of Rey’s body, trailing between her breasts, over the dip in her collarbone, and finally to her neck. He curls his fingers around the back of her neck and presses against her chin with his thumb until her lips part. Ben slowly leans in to seal his mouth over hers, his tongue lazily swiping over her teeth. It feels more like sex than a great deal of the sex Rey has had. 

He lets go of her neck to reach down and snap the elastic band of her panties against her hip. “Take these off,” he orders. “Grab the lube and let’s get ready.” 

Rey’s happy to comply, but she still wonders what her place in this is. Butt stuff? She doesn’t know anything about butt stuff as an active participant. But she grabs the lube and puts her hand tentatively on Ben’s hip. 

Ben snorts. “No, not me, him.” 

Poe takes his mouth off of Ben’s cock again. 

“I top sometimes,” he says. 

“Silence, omega,” Ben says, his tone full of amusement. 

Poe laughs, rubbing his jaw. “That shit is wild, huh? I wouldn’t mind going into heat. Because Ben’s stamina is way, way up from the good old days, and I need a break already.” 

“Weak, Dameron,” Ben says. “Rub some dirt on it. Walk it off. Run some wind sprints.” 

They both laugh, sharing a twenty-year-old inside joke. Rey stands aside, mired in uncertainty. Ben and Poe don’t need her for this. She’s suddenly afraid that she’s intruding upon their very nice nostalgia sex, and maybe she should just leave them to it. 

Something of her doubt must show clearly on her face, and two very muscular, very naked men turn their attention to her. Poe stands and opens an arm to her. She goes hesitantly, but then the two of them both wrap her in a circle of their arms. It feels very group-hug, except that Rey is simultaneously noting that Poe’s cock makes a mathematically perfect parabolic turn up toward his muscular stomach, while Ben’s is long and straight like a spear.

_God, Rey_, she thinks, _why don’t you write an essay on it. Turn off your brain for once. Don’t analyze. Analize. _

“Shhh, we’ve got you,” Poe says. 

Ben runs his palm over her shoulder and tells her, “why don’t you step in for Poe.” His tone of voice conveys that he feels that he is conveying some large favor on her, and she in turn feels like she ought to say something about that, but on the other hand-

Yeah. She’s happy to do it. 

She sinks to her knees in front of him, and it’s a good thing she’s tall, because she has to kneel practically on his feet to get close enough to him. 

Ben cups her face with both his hands and runs his thumbs over her lips to open them for him. He presses his cock gently between her lips, feeding only the first inch over her tongue. 

Rey hears Poe kneel behind her. 

“Want me to touch you, babe?” he asks. She reaches for his hand and pulls it around her body in affirmation. 

Poe shuffles closer to her. As Rey swirls her tongue around the tip of Ben’s cock, Poe begins to lay light kisses against her shoulders and neck. He pulls her back against his body and into his lap, taking some of the strain off her lower back. Once she’s comfortable, he puts his palms against her thighs, rubbing them up and down. 

“Don’t tease,” Ben directs from above them both. 

“I’m not,” Poe protests, and Rey agrees. It’s just nice to be touched, and she can feel all the muscles in her body relaxing as Poe strokes her. 

But under Ben’s stern look, Poe slides one hand between her legs, the edge of his thumb swiping her clit and then sliding along her slit. She’s wet, she knew she was, but the noise his fingers make as he explores her is audible to all three of them.

“Fu u u u ck,” Poe groans. “You feel fucking incredible.” 

Rey can feel Ben’s cock swell between her lips at Poe’s words. Ben’s nails scratch her scalp as he digs his fingers into her hair. 

“Rey, babe, do you want me to fuck you?” Poe asks, giving a sucking kiss to the side of her neck to punctuate his words. 

Rey’s not sure why she looks up at Ben for permission, but she does. He nods gravely. 

“He’s clean. I made him show me his results on his phone,” Ben says with gentle confidence. 

Rey blinks at Ben. “I guess I should ask about you too?” she asks. She’s been sucking on his cock for a while now, and usually she’s smarter about things like this. Of course, usually she’s not in this position until she’s had drinks and probably dinner and a movie and a few preliminary discussions about who is going to do what to whom. 

Ben snorts. “Well, I suppose I can’t prove it as I stand here right now, but I’m a Goethe specialist. I haven’t gotten laid since Obama was in office.”

Rey wonders whether he’s engaging in a kind of one-man Lysistrata protest against the cruel world, or whether fucking a German scholar is just too on the nose for the current political climate. It must be the first. She imagines that a man with his kind of musculature can get laid even under right-wing rule, regardless of his field of study. 

“Yes,” Rey gasps, her face still pressed against the silky underside of Ben’s cock. “Yes, please, Poe.” 

Poe’s hands shift to her hips, and he lifts her body just enough to place her on the head of his cock. She’s dripping, ready for it, but gravity carries her all the way down it shockingly fast. She reflexively tenses around him--both her cunt and her mouth contract—and when she looks up at Ben, his eyes are wide. 

“Focus, Rey,” Ben rumbles above her. “It is very important that you pay attention right now.”

The man’s students must despair of him, she thinks. He probably tells them that it’s very important that their final exams not be terrible wastes of paper. 

But she does her best to focus on licking the underside of Ben’s shaft, and not the way that Poe is swiveling his hips beneath her. It’s impossible. There’s no way to concentrate. 

Ben sighs. “Rey, just relax. And Poe- you wanna top, now’s your chance.” Rey doesn’t quite understand for a moment, but when Ben grips her face and Poe shifts her slightly forward, she gets it. Seconds later her body is winding up like a toy as she finds herself being fucked from both directions. The rhythm Poe sets is steady and inexorable, driving her lips up and down along Ben’s cock. Rey can’t hold on, can’t hold back, can’t do anything…except come, in waves that feel like they’re ripping from her core through her entire body. She’s lost to it all, lucky that Poe’s arms are holding her up and Ben’s hands are tipping her head back so that he can watch every second of the rapture reflected on her face. 

Poe’s cock is still hard and inexorable inside her when she comes back down and forces her heavy-lidded eyes open. Ben has his lower lip caught between his white teeth, and his cheeks are red with passion. 

“Rey, where…where for me- Poe too- choose _fast_.” 

Rey pulls her slack lips off of Ben’s cock and whispers against the slit. “Anywhere. Anywhere you want.” 

Ben lets go of her face and grips his cock in both hands. He moves them roughly in tandem, jerking at the head of his cock until his cum streams out, landing on Rey’s breasts and shoulders in opalescent drops. He finally slumps to his knees and reaches out with two hands- one lands on Rey’s shoulder, and the other on Poe’s behind her. He makes a noise that is something between a laugh and a sob.

“Poe?” he asks. 

And that’s Poe’s cue to reach one hand around to Rey’s sternum and press her back against him. His hand is splayed wide in the mess Ben’s made of her tits. His hips snap up once, twice, and then he’s holding her hard against him as he fills her with wet heat. 

Rey’s caught snugly between the two of them now, heavy male limbs wrapping around her and thick dark curls drooping to her shoulders. 

Poe’s the first to move. 

“Good god damn,” he says in tones of cheerful triumph. He pulls out of her in a sinuous wiggle and staggers to his feet with a wholly unnecessary slap of Rey’s ass in passing. “Anyone need anything? Everyone doin’ okay? I’m gonna take a lap and grab some water.”

Rey and Ben both watch him go. He is definitely flexing his ass to show off, but the show is appreciated. 

Rey looks down at herself. She is a wreck of their combined sweat and slick. 

“I guess I need to go and…” Rey starts, but she’s interrupted by Ben wiping both palms over her chest. His semen is spread white and sticky across her nipples. 

“Don’t you dare,” he says. “Do omegas quit after one round? Do soccer players?” 

“No, alpha,” she whimpers. Her cunt pulses in agreement as he stands and looks into the next room, where the bed dominates the suite. Poe wanders back in with a bottle of water and a bunch of grapes from the remains of the lunch buffet. It’s a good thing there are no windows in the conference center; Poe is as comfortable in his bronzed skin as most men are in a track suit. 

They both trail after Ben, who heads straight for the bed. He sprawls naked crosswise on the bed. His first movement, of course, is to set his hair to rights---he sweeps it off his forehead and finger-combs it back away from his face—but in his second, he extends his arm towards Rey and crooks two fingers at her.

The feminist in Rey wants to make a remark about not coming when she is called, but her more sensible side informs her that coming on Ben Solo’s command is a reasonable strategy at this time, and so she goes. Ben holds both arms out to her, and for a moment she wonders whether he’s a cuddler. But no, he doesn’t want to pull her against his body, he is guiding her up and over his chest until she is kneeling over his face.

“Oh,” Rey says when he pulls her down by her hips, “I really should go clean up a little first…”

She can barely see Ben’s face from her position, kneeling on the outside edge of the bed, but she thinks he’s smiling. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve had it before,” he says, just before she feels his tongue make a first wet swipe against her cunt. And that just about causes a short-circuit in her brain, the idea that he’s tasting- what, Poe? Her? Some combination of the two? And whatever it is he tastes, he acts like he can’t get enough of it. 

He’s got great table manners, as Rey observed at many a faculty dinner, but they’re nowhere in evidence. He wraps his hands around her hips so hard she’s positive she’ll bruise and thrusts his tongue inside her with enough force to have her hips jerking rudely against his face in surprise. She’s still sensitive from her first orgasm, but Ben is licking her mercilessly. 

Rey makes a noise of dismay, because she’s not sure she can hold herself upright against this kind of onslaught, and she casts about for Poe. He’s on the other side of the room, the bottle of lube in one hand and his hardening cock in the other. He arches an eyebrow to tell her she’s on her own. 

Rey has to clench her hands over her own knees when Ben’s lips seal over her clit. 

“Ben I can’t…I’m sorry I can’t right now…oh my God,” Rey says. The room is beginning to swim. 

Ben tips his head back to look up her body in mild reproof. 

“I know what I’m doing,” he says. “You’re not going to come right now, you’re going to come on my cock in about five minutes.” And then he lifts her further up and resumes licking her out at the same maddening pace. 

Rey closes her eyes and thanks her lucky stars that she read the _Brothers Karamazov_long before anyone gave her a copy of _Faust_. She’s never going to be able to look at Ben Solo again without feeling her clit swell, and she’s going to have to cut way back on interdepartmental activities. 

She has her eyes still closed when Poe finishes his grapes or his ass prep or whatever he’s been doing. 

“Need a hand?” Poe asks, taking her arm. She’s happy to lean into him as he helps her slide down Ben’s body. Rey takes a moment to gather herself while straddling Ben’s chest. Ben props himself on his elbows and adjusts his jaw with one hand. He smirks evilly at her when she brushes back against his erect cock and startles. Poe laughs and leans in to brush his lips against Ben’s, then Rey’s. 

“Five minutes?” Poe asks Ben, eyebrow lifted. 

“You want to take the over?” Ben asks Poe.

“Yeah, you’d cheat, otherwise,” Poe says. “Loser does wind sprints?” 

“What is it with the wind sprints-“ Rey tries to ask, but Poe’s clicking a timer on his Apple Watch, and Ben’s pulling her onto his cock. Her gasp is swallowed by Poe’s mouth. Poe’s warm body slides right up next to hers; he’s perched on the side of the bed next to them, his tongue sweeping gently through her mouth. It’s soothing and sensual, and Rey relaxes against the steady, shallow thrusts that are carrying Ben’s cock further and further inside her. Poe’s tongue presses deeply into her mouth and Rey groans as her cunt finally opens enough to fully seat Ben inside her. Ben’s hand slides up to cup one of her breasts in his hand, and he makes an abortive attempt to sit up before groaning and lying flat. 

“Poe,” he moans. “Help me out here.”

“What, _help _you?” Poe asks in mock affront. “I haven’t done wind sprints in twenty years. But you do have great tits, babe. I guess…” With that, Poe leans forward and seals his mouth around the nipple that Ben’s hands have plumped. Rey’s cunt convulses, and Ben laughs in triumph. 

“Just a…just surprised,” Rey gasps. 

“Do it again, then,” Ben urges Poe, and he switches to the other side, his fingertips tweaking Rey’s neglected breast. 

Rey feels the tension growing again in her core under the twin sensations of Poe’s mouth on her sensitive breasts and the steady pulse of Ben’s cock inside her. She’s finally lost when Poe reaches down and traces his fingers around where Ben has her impaled. It’s not even really that his fingers are dexterous when they play with her clit, though they are, but that Poe is touching her where Ben is inside her. Ben’s all but thrusting through Poe’s spread fingers. She’s never been able to do this, was always lucky to come once without turning on a vibrator and handling things herself. But tonight she’s shivering as her cunt squeezes Ben’s cock so hard that he’s swearing too, both of them trying to out do each other in the stream of multilingual blasphemy that falls from her lips. 

Rey is slouching over Ben’s chest, his cock still hard enough to feel in her throat. Poe’s hands again sweep soothingly down her shoulders and back. The alarm on Poe’s watch goes off.

“Fuck,” Poe says in mock dismay. “I fucking hate wind sprints.”

Ben gently rolls Rey over onto her back and kisses her between her breasts, then on her parted lips. He slides away and off the bed. 

Then he bounces his palm on the edge.

“Alright, I’m beginning to run low on Omegaverse porn dialogue because that fic wasn’t finished, but can we agree that Poe’s gonna work off the wind sprints he owes me in some other way?” 

Rey’s eyes widen. She rolls to her side. 

“You’re doing so good on the porn dialogue, Ben, it’s not even funny,” she says encouragingly. She claps both hands beneath her chin. “Poe’s obviously trying to get out of the wind sprints. He should be punished.” 

Poe rolls over so that he’s propped against the bed, looking at Rey. He winks at her. “Thanks babe,” he tells her. “Luckily I have a very understanding alpha.”

Ben pops Poe on the ass ceremonially with the flat of his hand, then kicks Poe’s feet apart. 

Poe leans forward on his forearms and bites down on a knuckle. Rey’s positive she couldn’t come again even if all the king’s horses and all the king’s men teamed up with Ben, Poe, and her Bad Dragon battalion, but the image of Ben with his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, his face screwed up in concentration, was enough to have her cunt give a final, desperate cheer. 

Ben has two fingers into Poe’s ass before he next makes eye contact with Rey. 

“Sweetheart, could you do me one last favor?” Ben murmurs. Rey has fallen half into a trance watching Ben stroke himself and touch Poe, and she startled. She blinked in agreement.

“Get down there and suck on his cock, would you?” Ben asks. “He’s still got an ass like a virgin seventeen-year-old. He needs to relax a little more.” 

“I told you I top,” Poe mumbles into the duvet.

“Silence, omega,” Ben sighs again.

Swallowing an inappropriate giggle, Rey rolls off the bed, then wiggles between Poe and the bed. It’s not totally comfortable, but she can just fit with her legs on the floor and her feet sticking out between Ben and Poe’s spread legs. 

Poe’s cock is hard and tangy with pre-cum, and it slips easily between her lips. Rey can’t see anything but Poe’s taut stomach from this position, so she closes her eyes and focuses on keeping up a constant suction on the smooth tip of his cock. It jerks between her lips, and she realizes that Ben must have finally worked his cock inside of Poe. It feels, again, like being fucked by both of them at once. 

Poe slaps the bedspread behind her, and she feels Ben adjust his stance.

“Both my omegas doing okay down there?” he asks. His words are joking, but he’s very still until Poe lets out a long-held breath on whimpered “_damnnnn_Ben.” Rey’s mouth is full of cock, but she waves a thumbs up in the air where she figures Ben will see it.

And then Ben’s hips are moving smoothly, and Poe’s cock is sliding right along the back of her throat. Rey’s too fucked out to care about little things like oxygen or a gag reflex, and so Ben thrusts into Poe, and Poe thrusts into Rey’s mouth, and she can hear both of them panting at the smoothness of it. 

It’s probably less than five minutes again when she hears Poe burble some kind of warning above her. This time Rey just closes her eyes and seals her mouth around his cock before it pulses with cum between her lips. It’s not too much to swallow; it’s late in the evening. Rey wraps her hands protectively around the back of Poe’s thighs as his body shakes and softens. She turns her head to the side and feels Poe’s belly shake once, twice, a final time before Ben’s back arches and he is groaning their final orgasm aloud.

Rey’s eyes are closed. Nobody has said anything, and the air is loud with the sounds of heaving breaths. Then strong arms are reaching down to pick her up against a sweaty, sticky chest, and Rey finds herself being bundled into the bed like a child. She doesn’t bother to check who it is. It doesn’t matter. A second body falls to her other side, making the mattress bounce.

“Thank god for California kings,” Poe says, passing her a bottle of water from the nightstand. 

“Silence, omega,” Ben mumbles for the last time, stealing a pillow from under Poe’s pile and replacing it below Rey’s head. 

Rey opens her mouth to say that Ben really needs to read more chapters to get the dynamic down, but closes it again when she sees that he’s already asleep, foot tucked under Poe’s.

* * *

The next morning dawns later than usual, and finds Rey with her head pillowed on Poe’s stomach and her legs trapped beneath Ben’s massive thighs. He pulled his shirt on at some point in the night, but it’s the sole article of clothing apparent on any of them. 

Hux is pointing this out in a raised voice as he chides them from the doorway. 

“This is a _professional _conference, and I’m asking you, how am I supposed to be a _professional _when this whole suite smells like God knows what went on in here last night and the three of you are lounging around like the outtake reel to the world’s filthiest porno…”

Hux can really get going when he winds himself up, so Rey gratefully ducks under the edge of the duvet Ben tosses her, leaving Poe to stagger naked to the door and shut it in Hux’ face. 

He’s burrowing under the sheets seconds later as Rey breaks out in a massive fit of nervous giggles. Ben has an eyebrow raised, as cool and composed as though he weren’t half naked in a blanket cave. He hasn’t read enough Omegaverse fic to get it. 

“Beta,” Rey says when she can gather enough breath. “He doesn’t understand, because he’s a beta. What a beta.”

Both Ben and Poe stare at her in some consternation, until she explains: 

“He’ll just never understand, what it is we’ve got.” 


End file.
